The Sweetsons Challenge: Different perspectives of percabeths reunion
by pertemis45
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the people of new Rome along with the seven thought the fateful day that Percabeth came back together? Here are a couple perspectives! Read,Review, and all that jazz. Honestly it was a good idea and It was a challenge that I am curious if I will win. All flames go to Hestia and Leo. Thank you very much.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear people of the fictional world.I would first like to say. I AM BACK after i don't know how long i am back so first of all I would like to say this is for a challenge for sweetsons and that i hope I do a great job.**

 **Disclaimer:first of all I don't own PJO I just have creative Ideas for different things in the this Idea belongs to the wonderful sweetsons. Go and check his/her stories out. And now without further ado. The story.**

******Stacy******

I was in New Rome talking to my best friend Linda daughter of Trivia when out of nowhere this huge warship appears in our skies. I was staring at the beautiful way the ship glided and how the oars floated on the air as though it was water. And instead of a mermaid on the ship's front there was a gleaming dragons head. As a daughter of Vulcan I saw the craftsmanship and time taken in this dangerous work of art. After we got over our initial shock we both ran to the principia to see what would happen next. First out came a boy with short golden hair and bright blue eyes. Holding onto him was a choppy haired brunette in a tank top and jeans with an eagle feather in her hair. Behind them a impish boy with chocolate brown hair and obvious Spanish roots followed . Behind him obviously chewing him out walked a gorgeous blonde. We couldn't see her eyes but the boy looked pretty scared. Anyway as they got to the bottom of the deck the blonde boy who had come out started to introduce himself before Reyna interrupted him saying,"we know who you are Jason." everyone who had heard gasped. Jason smiled sheepishly before introducing the brunette beside him as Piper daughter of Aphrodite, the Spanish boy as Leo son of Hephaestus and the blonde as Annabeth. After hearing her name,Annabeth looked up and saw Percy. For a second she froze before she ran over to him and they passionately embraced. All the Venus girls awwed at the couple including Piper before Annabeth broke off and judo flipped him. Percy smiled sheepishly up at her and apologized. Annabeth finally looked up and noticed all of us staring at her. "I only hurt my boyfriend." she said while chuckling. Percy got up and put his arm around her. Pecking her lips again. Percy looked up and continued Annabeth's title. This is Annabeth daughter of Athena and my girlfriend. At this Reyna pointedly told the Greek demigods and Jason to follow her into the Principa and they did. Unaware of how fast the camp had started to dissipate until just me and Linda were left. "Well," I said turning to her "That was eventful." I said before I walked away to go back to my cohort. before they figured out I was missing with Linda trailing behind me muttering about how I was an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys i am back how yah doing? SO this is how Reyna saw events. Here we go.

 **I don't own Pjo get used to it.**

Reyna

I was talking to Percy when i saw it. It wasn't just a small aircraft like i thought it would be. Instead it was a warship. A huge warship. Demigods and legacies all came and asked us what was happening. Me and Percy were confused but thought that terminus wouldn't let them land. After thinking this terminus said that the people aboard asked to speak to us. Me and Percy shared a look and nodded are approval. Sighing I went to greet the visitors. First Jason came with a choppy haired girl clinging to his arm. Behind him came a Latino elf looking boy who was being chewed out by a blonde curly haired girl with startling grey eyes cold and calculating. I looked at the choppy haired girl and accessed her. Turns out she wasn't as weak as she first appeared. She had kaleidoscope eyes and in them you could see a tough look. Her body language said that she was scared that Jason might leave would she worry about that unless...Reyna looked at her again and saw the way Jason was looking at her. of course He found someone else. Reyna shook her head as Jason was beginning to introduce himself. "You don't have to introduce yourself Jason. We already know who you are." she said. Jason nodded and introduced the others. The girl next to me is Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite. The Latino boy is Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus. The blonde is... The blonde looked up and saw Percy. She hesitated for a second as though fighting an inner battle. Percy looked at her and smiled. Then THe blonde launched herself at Percy. She kissed him as though there was no tomorrow. Percy kissed her back. After they broke the kiss. Percy s whispered "I'm sorry wise girl," The blonde looked at him then Judo flipped him. The legion was shocked and almost attacked her. But Percy waved them back chuckling. "How bout I finish the introductions?" He asked. We all looked at. He grinned and said " This is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and my girlfriend." After this sunk in everyone gasped. "well everyone back to work."I ordered and told the others to follow me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry its been so long I started watching an anime called fairy tail and well just look at my favorites is all I can say. For the last chapter I thought instead of 1 point of view i'll do three of them all of the same moment to make it easier so please review and all that so that I feel good about writing horribly. So yeah. If you have any recommendations for anime to watch i would be really grateful thanks.**

 **Annabeth: Pertamis doesn't own PJO.**

 **Onto the story!**

 **Piper...**

Me and Jason were talking to annabeth when Leo ran in.

Guys" he panted we are there." right after he said that a god appear in front of us. well he appeared with a loud explosion in front of us almost knocking Annabeth off the ship. Luckily she caught her balance.

"Hault" the god said for i am terminus the roman god of boundaries. "And you" he glared at them shall not dock this ship or have any weapons from this point." I got up and walked over toward him.

I looked at him and asked him why and he continued to glare at me. " your charm magic doesn't work on me girl. he hissed. I took a step back and Jason came up behind me. Terminus looked at him and sighed . hello Jason . Jason responded likewise. I stood there and frowned why does the god have a little respect for Jason. Jason sighed and asked can we go. Terminus growled a no.

Annabeth looked at him with her steely eyes and said." If we don't dock this and keep our weapons aboard may we enter? Terminus thought this over. "OK". he responded. annabeth threw her dagger down and waited for us to do so as well. I dropped my dagger and Jason left his coin. Then he grabbed me and we flew off the ship to the ground. Beside her there was a boy with windswept black hair and a smiling face with laugh lines and his eyes were a swirling sea-green color cute but average i thought. Behind us The first person I noticed was this teenager with long brown hair in a braid and dark brown eyes. I admitted she was pretty. i heard Leo come behind us with annabeth chewing him out. Jason began to introduce himself but the girl told him he didn't have to so he began to introduce us. When he began to introduce annabeth she looked up and caught sight of the boy. her expression became cloudy and i thought this must be Percy Jackson her boyfriend. He looked at her and smiled. She hesitated a second before running towards him and kissed him full on the lips. He said something and then she judo flipped him. The Romans began to advance but the girl held them back with a small smile. she looked at them and then at us and said come with me to the Principe where we can talk more. Annabeth got off of Percy and followed behind us.

Jason...

Me and Piper were talking to annabeth about strategies when Leo ran in."Guys" he panted "we are there." Right after he said this Terminus the god of boundaries appeared in front of us in an explosion. He almost knocked annabeth off the ship luckily she caught her balance before she fell.

"Hault" Terminus said. I am terminus the roman god of boundaries. I internally sighed " He looked or rather glared at us and said that we shall not dock the ship. Piper walked over to him and started to use her charm speak but he interrupted her. She took a step back. I walked up to her and he looked at me. Hello Jason he said. I responded. Why oh why me I internally cried. I asked him if we could go past. Terminus growled at us and said no. I had a feeling he would.

Annabeth thought for a second and proposed that we don't dock the ship and leave our weapons aboard. Terminus thought this was OK and agreed. She drooped her dagger and we followed in suit. I grabbed Piper and flew us down to the square. Right when we landed i saw Reyna looking ate us in defeat. I smiled and began to introduce myself before she cut me off. OK. This is Piper McLean Daughter of Venus,Behind me is Leo Valdez Son of Vulcan and behind him is Ann-I started she looked up and saw Percy. Her expression became cloudy. He smiled at her and she ran towards him kissing him on the lips. He said something and she judo flipped him. The legions was about to attack but Reyna told them to back looked at them and told the she only does that to her boyfriend. Percy finished her introductions saying. This is Annabeth Chase Daughter of Minerva and my girlfriend.

Reyna looked at them and then at us and said to go with her and we did.

Leo...

I was up with Festus when i saw the town. Festus confirmed that we were there. I ran over to everyone else and told them. Then out of nowhere this huge explosions happened a god showed up. Annabeth almost fell but she regained her balance. "Hault" the god said for i am terminus the roman god of boundaries. "And you" he glared at them shall not dock this ship or have any weapons from this point." Piper got up and walked over to him. Before she could charm speak him he told her it didn't work on him. she took a step back and Jason came up behind her. Terminus looked at him and sighed . hello Jason . Jason responded likewise. I looked up in surprise the god respected him why? I shrugged and began to tinker again. Jason asked if we could pass. Terminus growled at us and said no. Annabeth thought for a second and proposed that we don't dock the ship and leave our weapons aboard. Terminus thought this was OK and agreed. She drooped her dagger and we followed in suit. After Jason and Piper flew down i complained to annabeth that he couldn't have his tool belt annabeth grabbed him and they walked out with her chastising him. When they got off she seemed to finally calm down. The first person I noticed was this teenager with long brown hair in a braid and dark brown eyes. I admitted she was pretty. But hey knowing my luck she wouldn't take a second glance at me. Jason began to introduce himself but the girl interrupted him. Jason introduce us and when he got to annabeth she looked up. She looked at the boy beside the girl and when he smiled at her she ran over to him and kissed him. I guess that's Percy Jackson her boyfriend. Percy said something and she judo flipped him. The crowd was about to attack but the girl waved them back. Annabeth told them that she only judo flips her boyfriend like that. The girl smiled and told us to follow her which we did.


End file.
